My only TRUE love
by angelpuppygrace
Summary: OK, obviously it ends as James/Bella but a little bit of Bell/Jacob in the beginning and a brief Emmett/Bella please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Bella slowly walked to the door and opened it a sliver to see who, or what, was knocking so ferociously on the door. It was pretty early in the morning and she wasn't expecting any visitors...until later that is. Suddenly Jacob Black's head came crashing through the door sending it to the ground in splinters. Luckily she didn't live with her dad anymore. Though, Edward was going to wonder why the door to the cottage was in pieces on the ground. "Jacob, what are you doing here? We aren't supposed to meet for another three hours, and certaintly not here!"  
"I'm sorry Bells, I couldn't wait." He grabbed Bella by the hand and dragged her to the bedroom door, she may be a vampire but she wasn't a strong newborn anymore so everyone out powered her, again. "Jacob, maybe we shouldn't be doing this anymore? If Edward finds out..."  
"Bells, you can't tell him! You didn't did you?!"  
"No, of course not, I'm not stupid, I just don't know..."  
"Bells, the only person's mind between the two of us that he can read is mine and he doesn't even know I'm still around here, everything will be fine. Even if he did find out I would NEVER let him hurt you!"  
"He wouldn't hurt me anyway, but what about you Jacob? You guys have never been the best of friends, and him and I...we are married you know Jacob."  
"Bella, please not now..come on everything will be fine...I promise."  
"Ok." Jacob carried her the rest of the way into the room and they had a blissful morning (Sorry, you have to use your own imagination because I DONT write sex scences, but you get the idea)  
Just then they heard a Volvo pull into the drive.  
Her and Jacob were lying on the bed breathing heavily, Bella didn't need to breath but old habits died hard and this wasn't the first time she'd done a human thing unessecarily, and by the sound of the car door slamming, Edward had already read Jacob's thoughts and he was not a happy vampire. They heard him walk in the door and Bella knew he was contimplating wether he should interupt them or not. She hoped he didn't start anything because she still loved Edward but lately things hadn't been working out. It wasn't Edward's fault at all, Edward was still the faithful loving vampire he had always been, but when Bella changed something inside her changed and her and Edward just no longer clicked. She had even tried to kiss Emmett which had resulted in a fight between Bella, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett and ever since Rosalie and Emmett wouldn't so much as look at her let alone talk to her. Bella was ruining everything. She had to stay away from Carlisle too because Esme no longer trusted her. So no reassuring words of kindness for her. The only ones that did trust her were Jasper and Alice and they had gone on vacation for a while to talk things over. The atmosphere was too tense and stressful for Jasper and Alice couldn't see anything because of Jacob. She had dug herself a deep, dark, lonely hole of despair and there was no way out. A knock on the door took her out of her thoughts, Edward had never knocked before but he had also never caught her and Jacob in bed together. He had forgiven her when she had tried to kiss Emmett but she had a feeling this was past forgiving. Bella got up to answer the door and then remembered that neither her nor Jacob had any clothes on and she didn't want to make this any more painful for Edward than it had to be.

"Hold on a sec...please!" She added as a last thought, no need to be rude. Jacob glared at the door and she knew he was just dying to strangle Edward for interupting them doing something they shouldn't have been doing in the first place, they quickly got their clothes. Jacob was about to jump out the window and make a run for it but Bella grabbed him by the arm.

"He already heard your thoughts Jacob, maybe...maybe it's time to just tell him?" Jacob looked sternly at the door and then sighed as he nodded his head. Jacob held on to her hand but Bella let go knowing it would only hurt Edward more to see them holding hands. He had done nothing but be absolutley wonderful to her and he didn't deserve to hurt for her mistake. She walked over and slowly opened the door enough for him to see her. Edward was standing there and if it was possible he would have been crying. She hung her head and opened the door the rest of the way for him to see Jacob. Jacob seemed to be thinking about apologizing because Edward just held up his hand and shook his head telling Jacob not to bother. This was beyond what a sorry could fix. If Bella's hurt jad been beating it would have stopped right then, but anyway if it had been beating none of this would have happened. Edward stepped forward toward Bella and Jacob stepped forward at the same time.  
"I'm not going to hurt her Jacob, unlike her I don't have the heart to."  
"Edward I didn't mean for..."  
Edward cut her off, she had been about to say I didn't mean for you to get hurt but he didn't want to talk, so...what did he want? Apparently Jacob had thought the same thing because the next thing that Edward said was, "I want her to be happy, but I can't stand you being with me and Jacob at the same time Bella, so now it's your choice, you can stay here with me but I will not allow you to be with Jacob while you are here with me under this roof, or you can be with Jacob,but you can not stay here in this house with me any longer, you will have to leave, it's your choice now Bells." Maybe her heart couldn't beat but it sure as hell was breaking. She couldn't choose one she was in love with Jacob and she knew it but Edward, she had never wanted to hurt him, just then Alice came running in with a shocked look on her face and they knew then that she wouldn't pick Jacob, if she was going to then Alice wouldn't have seen a thing, but she had seen something and it had made her come running to where they were. "Bella, don't do it!" Bella shook her head slowly, they all knew she was going to anyway. She walked over to Jacob.  
"Jacob I love you, but I can't choose between you and Edward, they will explain what my choice is after I leave, and I promise, I always loved you." She kissed him on the lips softly at first and then Jacob intensified the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance and she willingly granted it. Their tongues danced harmoniously and then Jacob nibbled on her bottom lip and Bella moaned. Finally she pulled away and gave him a hug. They finally broke apart,she walked over to Alice next,  
"Alice, you didn't have to leave your vacation, you knew I would do it anyway, why did you come?"  
"I wanted to say goodbye and to let you know that if you ever wear those jeans again I will hunt you down...if I have the chance." She laughed nervously. They hugged each other tightly and if crying wasn't impossible they would have been balling their eyes out. Next she walked to Edward.  
"I loved you too Edward, I guess my vampire self is just too messed up to realize how amazing and perfect you are."  
"You always were strange after all you know." She laughed and then gave him a hug.  
She couldn't kiss him on the lips but she did give him a kiss on the cheek and then just held him close to her. Finally she pulled away and knew that somewhere she was crying even if she couldn't on the outside. "I love all of you and Alice tell Jasper thanks for being there to calm me down when I needed it and tell Rosalie and Emmett i'm sorry and I hope one day they can forgive me and tell Esme and Carlisle they were like parents to me and I hope they have an amazing happy and above all else VERY long life togther." With that she turned aroound and walked out the door, she didn't look back afraid she wouldn't be able to leave if she did. She ran for hours, not sure even where James was, but she must have found him if Alice saw it. She ran and ran and ran until she came upon a cave in the middle of a forest, it was dark because she had been running so long but she somehow knew this was the place, suddenly she was scared and she thought to herself, did this really have to end in death? But it was too late now. She knew James had caught her scent, he just wasn't going to come to her, she was going to have to go to him. Running would do no good, he would catch up to her in a heartbeat. She had her shield, but that wasn't going to protect in a hands on combat and James didn't do anything mental to his victims, just tortured them physically with a rather slow and painful death usually. She guessed she deserved it after what she did to Edward and Jacob and basically her whole family. She walked slowly toward the entrance to the cave. She knew she would probably have a lot of walking to do, James was probably as deep into the cave as you could go, but as she inhaled the air she smelled his scent. He may be an evil vampire set on killing her but he actually did have a nice scent, nicer than Edwards if she was being honest with herself, but lately she hadn't been being honest with anyone. It smelled like...danger was the only way to explain it but it was also very intriguing, it was like the ocean breeze and fire at the same time which left a smell like none she had ever smelt before,she walked further into the cave, his scent growing stronger with every step she took, she could sense that he was surprised that she was coming towards him and not running away from him. She surprised herself, even asa vampire she didn't think she was strong enough to fight him and here it was kill or be killed. There was no other option, or so she thought. She finally caught a glimpse of James, shirtless exposing his firm muscles and he had his hair in a ponytail as usual though it was slightly longer and his bloodred eyes stared at her, he had on black leather pants and she shocked herself by thinking that he was hot. Then he dissapeared, probably right behind her but she didn't turn around. A second later and her suspicion was confirmed when she felt a hot breath on her neck that smelled of human blood. Obviously he wasn't considering Carlisle's advice of becoming a vegetarian. Just another part of his wild, rebellious side. Lost in her thoughts, Bella was shocked when he wrapped his arm around her waist. Then after years and years of him being gone she heard his silky voice again,  
"What, may I ask, brings you here Bella?" Of course he probably already knew but he wanted to make conversation with his victim apparently.  
"Suicide, it would seem, you're the only plausible way of doing that being as any other way, I get my ass saved by angelic vampires anyway." She almost laughed at her choice of words, angelic vampires, if only there was such a thing, though she couldn't figure out why right at that moment she was thinking that James had an angelic body. Stop that, she thought to herself. She had to be going crazy. "So, you want me to kill you is that it? What if I refuse?" That made her laugh out loud.  
"You, refuse to kill me? Please, even I know you better than that!" He turned her around to face him and pulled her closer so that their lips were inches apart. Bella begged her body not to think of kissing him.  
"Do you really?" With that he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. Bella was shocked at first, but then even more shocked when she found herself kissing him back. It was a deep passionate kiss and it grew rougher as the time passed on. After what seemed like hours, but must have been only minutes passed, he pushed her away from him.  
"Yeah, maybe I will kill you now." Of course, how could she not think that had been a ploy? Wait, was she...enjoying that kiss? She put her shield around her to check if he was messing with her mind. Nope, she was just enjoying being kissed by a hot killer vampire that wanted her dead. Nice one, Bells. As Jacob would say. He suddenly had her on the floor with his teeth at her neck. God he moved fast. Wow, she was about to die and she was thinking about how graceful her soon killer was. Now she knew she was going crazy.  
"Are you afraid Bella?" He whispered against her neck. The feel of his mouth against her neck gave her chills. Then she came to a realization that shocked her to death, she would have died if she had a beating heart. She was falling in love with James! Actually not falling, she already was in love with him. She took a deep breath even though she didn't need it and answered firmly and with confidence,  
"No." He pulled her up from the floor and was standing in front of her.  
"Why not?" He whispered in his silky and now that she thought about it, sexy voice.  
"Because, I'm in love with you." She couldn't believe she had just said that! And to James nonetheless. He looked in her deep golden eyes.  
"What did you just say?" She realized that not only was she in love with him but he was her mate, her true mate, but just because he was her mate didn't mean she was his too.  
"I said I'm in love with you."She gulped as he put his teeth to her neck. Then instead of biting her and ripping her head off, he pressed his lips to her neck and kissed her. Then he said something that she never expected to hear.  
"I love you too."

Ok, review and I will think about making a sequel. Also tell me if you want me to write about any other pairs of people. Thank you for reading! 


	2. AN Please Read!

A/N Ok thank you for reading and I also want to say sorry that there's not really any spacing between sentences and paragraphs, when I typed it up it looked different than when I published it! Again thank you for reading and please review! 


End file.
